


You're adorable when you sleep

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [5]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi, hatfic, hatship, hatsome, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A falls asleep while Person B is playing a game</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're adorable when you sleep

It had been a long week for the hat boys and it was just nice for them all to sit down on the sofa and played games. Trott and Ross sat on the end of the sofa's with a warm drink in hand to drive away the cold from their bodies. Smith sat on the floor in front of his two guests as his fingers mashed away at the controllers buttons as he prepared himself for a night of SmashBros with his two best mates.  
"Yeah, stupid yellow rat," Smith cheered as Pikachu was sent flying off the playing field. Trott smiled and took a sip of his warm drink. "I'm pro at this." Smith laughed as his score flashed up on the screen. Ross laughed at the bearded man and pushed him with his foot.  
"Come on mate," he smiled and placed his drink on the table next to him. "Practice time is over."  
"Why don't we make this interesting?" Smith smirked as he exited the game to change the player settings. He didn't turn to the other two and simply smiled to himself as his fingers clicked away at the buttons. Trott looked over at Ross to see a confused look on his face.  
"How?" Trott asked as he placed his empty mug on the floor next to Smith.  
Smith turned around and flashed a cheeky grin at him and passed a controller to Trott that had been resting in front of him on the coffee table. Trott took the controller from the auburn haired man as he turned to pass the other controller to Ross. The smile on his face though had been enough for Trott or Ross to understand what was going to happen. They both smiled knowing that the bet had to do with some loving fun they could have later on in the night when the rest of the world around them was asleep. Trott and Ross nodded at each other and selected their characters. This would be very interesting indeed.  
"Let's play."

~~

Ross growled as his player was once again almost sent flying off into the sky as Smith kept attack him and dodging Trott at the same time.  
"Go suck a fat one, Smith." Ross growled in frustration as his played held onto the ground by a few pixels. His posture was straight and tough, as tension ran through his body. He was not going to lose and not have any control in their little fun time later on that night.  
"Nah mate," Smith laughed as he button mashed to miss Trott's attack. "That's what you'll be doing later on tonight." Smith leaned back against the sofa and smirked as he once again dodged Ross' attack.  
Trott smiled as he watched Smith and Ross battled out between them while he took out the AI fighting with them. The AI and Trott had more lives than Ross and Smith did and so if both lost this game, Trott would be having some fun tonight. With the two fighting each other they failed to notice Trott prepare for an attack on the two. Trott smiled to himself and pressed the attack button.  
"Fuck sake!" Ross yelled as he watched his character hit off the plat form with no escape. Smith had a lucky escape from the attack so that only Ross took damage from Trott's attack.  
"Looks like you will be sucking a big one tonight mate," Trott smiled as he continued to move around the map. Smith laughed at the joke and continued his best to stay alive.  
"Yeah, shame yours isn't that big Trottie," Smith smirked causing Ross to laugh and learned a kick in the shoulder from Trott. "Oi no interference!"

~~~

It was close to 1am by the time Smith finally lost to Trott on the game. He had lasted a fair few rounds after Ross had decided he just wanted to watch the two play. He smiled at himself as his new high score showed on the board. He turned from the bright light and looked at the two on the sofa to be greeted with a sweet sight.  
Trott had placed the controller on the arm of the sofa and now had his hands raking through Ross' hair. Ross' head was resting in Trott's lap with his eyes close, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths that escaped his mouth into quiet snores. Trott was smiling down at the sleeping Ross, he himself was feeling relatively sleepy too. Trott and Smith locked eyes and understood that it was time for bed. Trott slowly removed himself from under Ross and gave the sleeping man a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and heading to Smith's bathroom.  
Smith turned off the game and placed everything back before turning to the sleeping man on his sofa. He smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek before shaking Ross' arm.  
"Ross mate," he whispered softly as Ross groaned and stirred in his sleep. "Time for bed, you can't sleep here mate." Ross' eyes tiredly opened and he looked up at Smith with half lidded eyes. Smith smiled down at him and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. "Come on mate, bed." Smith gave him a hand up and helped the sleepy man to bed. "You're adorable when you sleep." An incoherent complaint emerged from Ross' lips and if he had to guess it was probably the sleepy man disagreeing with him.  
Smith helped Ross to change out of his clothes and placed him into bed before removing his own clothes and sliding into bed behind Ross and nuzzling into the mans neck. Trott walk into the room with a shirt and his boxers on, he smiled at the two cuddled up in the bed and smiled. He walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets over himself. Smith smiled as he watched Trott snuggle into Ross' chest and pulled the taller mans arms around his body. Ross was already fast asleep as Trott kissed his lips before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. Smith smiled before nuzzling into Ross' neck before closing his eyes and letting the lulling sound of the other twos breathing send him to sleep.


End file.
